


And all dear names

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that she has met Major Wintergreen, Adeline begins to comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all dear names

She puts her hand out for Slade's friend to shake, smiling, telling him, "Please, off base, call me Adeline." Calluses on his hand, gun and knife, broad fingers surrounding hers. Sharp, sure eyes on nothing but her face and Slade beside her.

"My most welcome pleasure, ma'am." His smile is charming, and conscious of it.

Slade's smile is merely pleased, happier than anything Adeline has yet seen. Not even she can make Slade smile so easily, and Adeline thinks this is more than old friends meeting.

Wintergreen's hand tightens on hers, briefly, and she knows that he is aware what she is thinking. That he wants her to know.

Challenge accepted, as she smiles more widely and lets his hand go.


End file.
